Trick or Treat
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Gostosuras ou travessuras? U.A.


_Sweeties. ~_

_Estava dando uma olhada aqui nas minhas oneshots e achei essa, uma especial de Halloween que escrevi esses tempos pra um concurso no orkut (quando o orkut ainda era vivo :x), e que eu gosto bastante. q_

_Sei que não é Halloween, mas enfim, resolvi postar. *-*_

_E espero que vocês gostem._

_Vou postar a capa no perfil. Aliás, vocês conseguem ver as capas que eu linkei lá? D:_

_Não aparecem os links pra mim, sei lá o que deu. q_

_Anyway, enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Trick Or Treat<strong>

_31 de Outubro, Halloween. 02:00._

* * *

><p>As luzes ainda estavam ligadas, apesar do horário.<p>

A música que pretendia ser assustadora, fantasmagórica, — mas que soava meio cafona — vibrava no interior de alguns bares e apartamentos daquela rua, apesar de não haver uma pobre alma a perambular do lado de fora. Nuvens pesadas pairavam num céu negro que, momentaneamente, estremecia à ameaça de chuva, e um poste na calçada piscava sem parar. Apenas mais uma travessa suja de uma cidade apagada.

O silêncio morto do Halloween dormia sobre as calçadas quando o som de vozes estourou como vidro estilhaçado.

* * *

><p>Três adolescentes vinham pela rua comida pelas trevas.<p>

Três coisas estranhas — quase _macabras_ naquelas fantasias ordinárias.

Qualquer um que lhes desse uma boa olhada diria que eles não tinham mais de quinze anos, mas seus rostos traziam a amargura dura e gelada da "gente grande".

A garota vestia um moletom branco — bem, um dia _deve ter sido_ branco — grande demais para ela, com um capuz de orelhas de coelho puxado sobre a cabeça. Ao redor do pescoço, uma corda frouxa de enforcado. As unhas e os lábios eram de um vermelho barato e lascivo, e o cabelo de um louro ensebado. No entanto, o que chamava mais atenção era aquele rosto de garota de rua.

Bonito, pálido e triste.

Os dois garotos estavam enfiados em ternos surrados de bainhas esfarrapadas sobre camisas vermelhas berrantes — do tipo vagabundo que um homem de mau gosto usaria para dançar uma balada lenta num clube do subúrbio. O mais alto deles tinha um _botton_ de caveira na lapela do terno, e o mais baixo usava uma cartola meio amassada.

Todos haviam exagerado na maquiagem preta para os olhos.

— Para onde estamos indo agora? — bufou o garoto da cartola.

Suas pernas doíam de tanto caminhar.

— Há uma casa ali! — apontou a garota, disparando à frente.

— Já não conseguimos chocolate o suficiente? — o mais alto revirou os olhos.

— Ela já comeu metade do que ganhamos. — o outro deu de ombros.

— Calem a boca. — ela gritou num sussurro.

A garota-coelho saltou para o gramado bem cuidado do pátio da casa e os dois a seguiram de má vontade.

— Droga. Vamos embora, Temari.

— Vá você, idiota. — e empurrou o irmão pelo ombro. — Eu ainda tenho algumas velhinhas pra assustar.

— Ok. — ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu-lhe as costas. — Espero que você não ganhe nada.

— Vai se catar.

E abriu um sorriso malvado que faria uma criançinha ter pesadelos.

* * *

><p>O irmão mais velho apenas deu de ombros e desapareceu nas sombras da madrugada. Estava ficando cansado demais daquelas coisas, daquelas brincadeiras que — Kankurou sabia — Temari jamais deixaria de lado.<p>

Os que restaram permaneceram diante da casa adormecida, a porta da frente parecendo os amaldiçoar em silêncio.

A garota meteu as mãos nos bolsos do moletom e sentiu os chocolates se mexendo ali dentro com suas barbatanas de plástico colorido.

— Ok. Vamos lá, Gaara. — ela sorriu num desafio. — Faça aquela sua cara de zumbi, hum?

— Cara de _quê?_

Ele a encarou cético enquanto a garota-coelho o empurrava na direção da casa.

— Essa mesmo. — ela piscou, achando graça.

— Vai pro inferno.

A varanda da casa era grande — sim, eles nunca teriam uma casa com uma varanda daquele tamanho —, mas não o suficiente para que Temari e Gaara não ficassem se acotovelando diante da porta. A luz do poste que antes piscava, um liga-desliga irritante e persistente, agora havia apagado de vez. Uma escuridão que parecia faminta desceu como um monstro das copas das árvores e engoliu quase toda a rua.

Sentindo que aquela escuridão poderia engoli-la também, a garota-coelho enfiou o dedo na campainha. O irmão apenas lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado e cruzou os braços com "aquela sua cara de zumbi" — mais tarde ele pensaria sobre aquilo.

A luz da sala se acendeu e, logo depois, uma chave girou na fechadura.

Temari prendeu a respiração.

Então a porta deslizou para dentro.

A primeira coisa que Temari pensou foi que assustar as pessoas era _realmente_ muito divertido. A primeira coisa que Gaara pensou foi que, _droga_, aquela garota de pijama cor-de-rosa não ia dar nenhuma porcaria de doce pra eles. E a primeira coisa que a garota do outro lado da porta pensou foi que estava tendo um pesadelo muito estranho — mas, pelo diabo, parecia _tão real!_

Eram duas horas da madrugada e havia um coelho enforcado e um... garoto — assombroso com aquela cara de zumbi, ela pensou — de cartola na sua porta. E, meu deus, eles haviam tocado a campainha!

A garota de pijama — Gaara se lembraria dela sempre assim — passou do assombro ao ceticismo e finalmente à indignação em questão de segundos. E Temari conseguia piorar ainda mais a situação com aquele seu sorriso sarcástico pintado de batom vermelho.

Então o silêncio começou a se tornar constrangedor.

— Gostosuras ou travessuras? — Gaara perguntou num muxoxo cheio de tédio.

— Ah, _francamente_... — a garota resmungou e foi fechando a porta.

Porque aquilo tudo era tão absurdo.

— Ei, ei! — Temari enfiou a pesada bota de plataforma na porta. — É Halloween!

A garota os encarou como se estivesse se danando pra droga do Halloween.

— Vocês sabem que horas são? — perguntou ela.

— Alguma coisa entre meia noite e três horas. — Gaara deu de ombros.

E foi atingido por um par de olhos que parecia querer comê-lo vivo.

— Então, qual é o seu nome mesmo? — Temari abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Ino. — a outra grunhiu.

— Hum, Ino. — e apoiou o braço no ombro do irmão. — Que tal uns chocolates?

— Não vou dar nada a vocês!

— Temari, vamos embora. — Gaara virou-se para ir embora.

— Se você bater a porta na nossa cara, espíritos vão te assombrar.

— Oh, é mesmo? — a garota escarneceu. — Então boa noite.

E bateu a porta.

— Vaca.

— Agora podemos ir? — Gaara a fuzilou com o olhar.

— Você acha que deveríamos ter vestido algo mais assustador? — e mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

— Acho que você deveria calar a boca.

* * *

><p>O céu estremeceu como se algo lá em cima tivesse caído e o poste de luz voltou a funcionar.<p>

Temari remexia nos bolsos e contava os chocolates à meia voz, pensando em qual deveria comer no caminho para casa e quais deixar para comer na cama, quando percebeu um grupo de garotos vindo na direção contrária.

Um grupo de garotos bêbados, é claro.

Havia crescido vendo o pai chegar _estranho_ em casa, noite após noite — aqueles olhos afogados, aquele fedor nauseante de álcool, o barulho das coisas que ele derrubava pelo caminho até o quarto —, e agora sabia ver de longe pessoas como ele.

Ver e evitar.

Ela e Gaara continuaram caminhando, as cabeças baixas, como se não estivessem escutando as piadinhas.

— Ei, coelhinha! — gritou um dos garotos, e todos os outros riram.

Como se aquilo fosse engraçado.

Os dois não pararam. Sempre quietos, sempre mudos.

E teriam continuado assim até se livrarem dos babacas — Gaara fechou os punhos dentro dos bolsos —, se um dos garotos não tivesse puxado Temari pelo braço quando passaram por eles.

Mas não importava mais. Não havia como voltar atrás.

E Gaara nunca foi um covarde.

Puxou a irmã de volta e colocou-se entre ela e os garotos.

— Vá pra casa, Temari.

— Mas... — ela estava agarrada na parte de trás de sua roupa.

— Não me faça repetir.

E, bem, agora ele parecia o irmão mais velho — apesar de ser o caçula.

* * *

><p>Praguejando a si mesma — <em>covarde, covarde, droga de covarde!<em> —, ela recuou de costas, devagar, o chão ondulando debaixo de seus pés e a imagem do irmão ficando distorcida pelos olhos cheios de água, então virou-se e começou a correr.

Uma garota-coelho desaparecendo nas sombras do Halloween.

E enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia, as lágrimas e Gaara ficando para trás, Temari pediu ao seu deus que fizesse com que o irmão voltasse para casa.

* * *

><p>Ele encarou os cinco garotos a sua frente como um adulto que não se importa com nada — porque adultos nunca se importavam com nada mesmo — encararia cinco pedaços de lixo amontoados na calçada. Ele os encarou com aqueles olhos gelados que estão prontos para tudo, para uma noite de Halloween <em>realmente<em> macabra, e com aquela cara de zumbi que Temari disse que ele tinha.

Então sorriu.

_Droga, que se dane_.

Gaara ainda estava sorrindo quando veio o primeiro soco. O gosto enferrujado do sangue descendo quente pelo nariz e escorrendo para a boca. A dor se espalhando como mil agulhas que afundam na carne ao mesmo tempo quando o empurraram para o meio da rua e começaram a chutá-lo.

Nas costas.

Nos braços.

Nas pernas.

Na barriga.

E tudo o que Gaara conseguiu fazer foi cobrir o rosto com os braços e esperar que os idiotas se cansassem e fossem embora. Que Temari chegasse logo em casa e mandasse Kankurou para arrastá-lo dali, ou o que sobrasse dele. Então no outro dia ele acordaria sentindo que havia sido acertado por uma bola chumbada de demolição e veria os hematomas e o sangue seco espalhados pelo corpo ao se olhar diante do espelho.

Mas não importava.

Não seria a primeira nem a última vez.

Há coisas das quais não se pode escapar, não importa para onde se fuja.

* * *

><p>O céu despencou com a força de mil infernos, estremecendo a vidraça do quarto de Ino. Os raios rasgando o mundo do lado de fora eram como clarões de bombas explodindo ali perto. E escondida debaixo dos cobertores, a garota de pijama pensou que o apocalipse havia finalmente chegado.<p>

Sabendo que o sono não voltaria, ela calçou os chinelos de pelúcia ao lado da cama e desceu até a cozinha para beber água — uma desculpa de praxe para passear pela casa às escuras. Ligava e desligava as luzes por onde passava, a sombra dos móveis se delineando na escuridão, mas a da sala permaneceu ligada ainda por algum tempo.

Ino gostava do som da chuva caindo pesada lá fora.

Gostava de como parecia reconfortante e assustador.

Com as pernas geladas e os pelos da nuca eriçados, ela arrastou os chinelos — ah, como adorava aqueles chinelinhos de pelúcia — até a janela por detrás do sofá e espiou por uma fenda na cortina. Primeiro, só havia a escuridão e a água que caía como uma maldição. Então ela o viu.

O garoto da cartola.

E colou o rosto ao vidro para vê-lo melhor, _ter certeza_ de que era ele mesmo ali. Sentado sobre o meio-fio da calçada, curvado sobre os joelhos e de cabeça baixa, ele não parecia se importar que o mundo estivesse caindo sobre suas costas. E a cartola, Ino só reparou depois, jazia jogada no meio da rua.

A garota de pijama não pensou sobre o que fazer. Ela apenas _fez_.

Correu a abrir a porta e saiu para a varanda.

— Ei! — ela chamou. — Acho que tenho alguns doces pra você.

Surpreso, ele virou o rosto e olhou-a por sobre um ombro.

A boca ensanguentada, um olho escuro, o nariz meio inchado, uma máscara assombrosa para uma noite de terror. E ainda havia aquele cabelo ruivo, ensopado, uma coisa berrante parecendo sinistra e deslocada na escuridão.

Ino sufocou um grito e deixou os ombros caírem.

— Quer entrar?

Sim, ele queria.

E dando de ombros — pelos diabos, _o que mais_ de ruim poderia acontecer naquela noite maldita? —, arrastou-se como podia até a varanda dela, da garota de pijama.

Ela sorria.

Gaara jamais se esqueceria de como aquele sorriso aquecia.

— É, pode ser. — e deixou-se levar por ela.


End file.
